


could you make my chair taller please

by tobiismycat, yukitan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Q is 17 and a half and underestimates how hot he is, james is like 23 and gorgeous lol, lotsa animals, perhaps underage ?, pretty sure 16 is legal in England but maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitan/pseuds/yukitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Q is a young student taking vet classes to become a zookeeper<br/>And James is the teachers assistant that graduated the class  two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> My co author is in Singapore So when ever she can get stuff written then I post. ;) I write half and she writes half of the chapter.  
> So it's a neat little blend of our styles of writing

It started when James old vet teacher had called and asked him if he'd like to come in and be his assistant teacher for the afternoon classes. 

James had happily agreed.

The job was easy, fun it payed enough and it was afternoon only. He could sleep all morning and go in with more patience then if it was a morning class.

 

 

The first week he started he had come in early and sat down at the desk  
And startled the fuck out of a smaller student. 

The boy had come in chattering with his friends but suddenly stopped short when he saw the new person next to his seat

James stared at him as the other kids filed in  
Short and skinny with black inky curls his face covered in freckles. Oh this boy was absolutely beautiful. The boy smiled and waved at him. 

Before looking at his seat and realizing it was too low he'd never be able to write notes like this. James watched him fight with the adjustment knobb on the seat back before turning around and asking in a slightly irritated voice " could you make this taller please " James smiled and said gladly. 

The teacher walked in and started introducing him not long after. 

"Alright so you might have noticed we gained a new friend today" the teacher said " this is James He graduated a few years ago but I asked him to come help me keep you germ filled heathens from sawing off your fingers by accident."

The students laughed and giggled and the teacher smiled at them 

 

 

It wasn't like James had singled the boy out because he was so handsome. he was tiny and needed a bit of help cleaning bigger cages and carrying things sometimes.

But James made sure to help out all the students not just Q .


	2. Chapter 2

Q really wasn't as helpless as he looked, dwafted by the grey mesh cages. But on the other hand, he didn't mind that 'help' came in the form of a handsome older man with just enough stubble for Q to imagine the texture of and the loveliest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The excuse to be within close proximity to Mr Bond was too good to pass up.

No, he didn't pull himself up a little bit straighter, or pick the tighter pair of jeans in the morning when he knew Mr Bond was in class. That was definitely his imagination, or coincidence, whatever would have it.

Q sighed, petting the head of a fluffy red poodle with striking dark blue eyes, reminding him a little of Mr Bond's.

He was absolutely smitten, and the poodle was going to have to bite his face off before he would admit it.

 

Millie the poodle huffed in irritation as Q stopped scratching her head. The next morning the class was short handed nearly half the students hadn't shown up 

It was also cage cleaning day 

 

Q laughed as James sprayed him with the hose. While cleaning out the hamster cage. The teacher sighing and shaking his head. Good Lord those two were obvious.

It had been a month of class with those two flirting gently and getting to be quite close.

 

 

Hey!" Q yelped at the touch of cold water drenching his hair, pasting down the locks into limp, chocolate brown tresses across his forehead. "What was that for!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's mostly yuki lol. The little bit about Qs belly is mine.
> 
> It might sound weird but meh whatever LOL.

"Hey!" Q yelped at the touch of cold water drenching his hair, pasting down the locks into limp, chocolate brown tresses across his forehead. "What was that for!"

"I thought there was a bird nest, my mistake." James grinned toothily.

The younger man huffed, picking at his soaked shirt, the black cloth practically glued onto his willowy frame. James smirked; seeing Q with his hair down and a dark tee clinging to his stomach. The curve of Q's tummy, sticking out ever so slightly, and the subtle lines of his hipbones were drawn out in smudges of black. Internally, James sent a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever invented water absorbent cotton t shirts. 

 

As James watched, the handsome young man tugged his skinny jeans up to help pull in the little curve of tummy. Oh poor thing was self conscious idly James wondered what Q would do if he knew James found that little curve of belly adorable. 

 

A wall of water slammed into his face, taking James by surprise. Q stood, one hand holding a dripping bucket and the other rested on his hip, smugness written all over his face.

If he was going to look lik a drownd rat, he wasn't going to be the only one- wait. Fuck.

Behind his clouded spctacles, Q stared through the water droplets lingering on his spectacles at Mr Bond. The man was built like a marble statue, even more so with the already tight white t shirt rendered practically translucent by the water.

Q gritted his teeth, turning around before Mr Bond could see him staring. This just wasn't fair, absolutely not.


End file.
